


From Tents to Cabins: Wondrous Things Those Are.

by OliviaMarie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cabins, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke convinces Bellamy that the camp would be better with a bigger perimeter and cabins. He concedes, and comes to the conclusion that only good things happen when Clarke gets her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Tents to Cabins: Wondrous Things Those Are.

Clarke stood next to Bellamy as they looked at her map she had started to create. They were trying to figure out boundaries for their camp walls, and it was a tiring task as they fought over their ideas. Clarke argued that camp was too small for everyone, and that bigger would be better in the long run, but Bellamy was adamant that smaller was safer.

It was’t until someone bumped into Bellamy and spilled water down his back that he finally snapped, turning on the poor boy that had tripped. Bellamy grabbed his shirt, yanking him close to yell at him when he felt a pathetic punch to the side of his stomach. He dropped the kid who scampered off, and turned to Clarke who was clutching her hand to her chest.

“God, Bellamy, it was an accident.” Clarke huffed, defending the kid’s actions. “We really need to finish the planning, we can’t continue without them.”

“Whatever.” He growled, turning back to the table and sitting on the only log chair that was in use. “It needs to be smaller, it’ll finish faster. We’ll be safer.”

“But we won’t have room.” Clarke pointed out. “We’ll be able to plant our own plants within the walls, we won’t have to go outside all the time.” She pointed to the light sketch she had created in pencil, easily able to erase it. “We could build actual buildings for us to stay in. It’ll be a bit warmer that way, get rocks and stones so we can have fire places inside to keep them warm. Make it so when we wake up in the morning the grounds not all dirty—muddy. It’s not sanitary, it’s why everyone keeps getting sick.”

“Smaller is better.” Bellamy crossed his arms at her, watching as she cradled her hand to her chest still. “Let me see.” He grabbed her wrist roughly, ignoring her slight flinch. He inspected it and gave her a sharp look. “You broke your thumb.”

“I’ll take care of it after.” Clarke snatcher her hand back, pointing to the walls she’s built. “We’ll be able to make cabins for every single person if we wanted, Bellamy. We could have an actual building to keep out food in, to eat in.”

“Fine. We’ll expand them to include your stupid imagination.” Bellamy frowned at her. “I’ll help you with your thumb.” He stood and dragged her through the darkening camp to the drop ship.

Clarke glared at him, but went to the dwindling storage of cloth strips. They were running out again. She went for one of the older ones from when Jasper needed them that first night on Earth. She held it out to Bellamy who tied it around her hand properly with her instruction, being surprisingly gentle.

“Where do you stay anyways?” Bellamy asked as he finished tying the cloth as tightly as he dared. Clarke never said anything to correct him on the tightness, so he supposed he did alright.

“Here.” Clarke blinked at him owlishly, as though he was being stupid.

“There’s almost always someone in here.” The measly bed that had been erected by Clarke to house the sick was pathetic and hard. The metal was always cold and there was only a scraggly blanket with blood and holds scattered in fascinating patterns that almost looked placed. “Where do you stay?”

“I have to stay awake with most of the serious cases. I usually stay in the chair.” She shrugged, grabbing his arm with her good hand and pushing up his sleeve to look at his healing stitches he had to get a few days ago after hunting a giant boar that had caught him off guard. “I’ll take those out tomorrow. I see you’ve actually been taking care off them this time.”

“You’re not deviating from this Clarke. It’s freezing in here, why don’t you stay with one of the others?” Bellamy asked, wracking his brain for the different combinations that were in each tent.

“There full.” Clarke said with another look at him. “Besides, its better protected by the wind in here than some of the tents. And my extra set of clothes when these ones get too dirty stay clean in hear. Plus, when someone injures themselves I’m already here in the middle of the night, they aren’t waking up anyone uselessly.”

“Is that why you’re always wearing those bloodstained clothes?” Bellamy asked in surprise, glancing at her clothes that were falling apart slowly. The only other clothes he had seen her in were in even worse shape, even if they didn’t have stains all over. “Jesus, Clarke. Say something about that.” He said angrily, forcing her to stay sitting on the table/bed.

“I don’t need anything Bellamy.” Clarke denied, attempting to shrug his hands off. He didn’t let her go, just bringing her closer to his side as he looked critically at her shirt that had clearly been longer at one point. He remember it had been a dress at some point, long ago when they first came to Earth and she had discovered the white frilly monstrosity in some bunker Spacewalker had found. “Everyone else needs things more than I do.”

“They really don’t.” He sighed and rested his head on top of hers. “You’re coming to stay with me tonight. We have to figure out what needs to be done first after the walls.” He grabbed her ratty blanket, and all but carried her out and down the narrow pathway to his own tent—the biggest of all of them.Pushing her inside, he went to the bag of extra clothes, pulling out a shirt that would probably fit him, but he figured Clarke didn’t care. “This is yours now. I have all the extra clothes no one needs. Everyone should have at least three pairs of shirts and pants. They don’t wear out as quick then.”

“Thank you.” She whispered, bringing it closer to her body and shifting from foot to foot. Bellamy could only remember one time she had been in here, and it was the last time her had stitches from a stab wound. He had been training one of the younger kids and they had misaimed when throwing for a target, hitting him instead despite being behind them. His stitches had gotten infected, and one of the girls’ had come to find him only to find him feverish. Clarke had not been pleased with him. “A place for food would be best to build first. To keep animals and stuff out.”

“We can do that, Princess.” He beckoned her over and cleared his knives off the bed and into the chest he had made. “We’ll have to start gathering rocks big enough to build with too.”

“I’ll start designing the buildings, and I’ll deal with who wants to stay with who. We obviously can’t have everyone have a cabin to themselves, but we can build separate rooms within easily enough. I found a book of foundations and building a while back, I’ll look through it to make sure they don’t collapse or anything.” She yawned, sitting on the bed next to Bellamy. “I don’t need to stay here.”

“It’s more convenient.” Bellamy shrugged. Sleeping by herself explained why she always had that cold blue colour to her in the mornings too. “Can’t have our only healer freezing to death, can we?” He smirked at her put upon expression and pulled her under the covers with him. He always seemed to give in to her demands lately, it was time for her to concede to some of his—even if it was just to keep her warm at night.

-

Clarke nodded to the taller brunette girl, listening to her and her two friends about how they wanted their house to be built. She looked at all the things they wanted to be built in their house and sighed in her head. “We can’t put a fireplace in every room.” Clarke said, interrupting Monroe. “I’m sorry, but we can only do one in the common room. We don’t have enough resourced to pull that off. I might be able to incorporate it so that it’s in the middle of the house, maybe with openings on each side, but that’s the best I can do. I can’t make any promises about it though, Bellamy has to approve of the designs as well. We want all the buildings to be as safe as possible.” The girls looked disappointed but nodded.

“We’d like to see the design you come up with then.” Daisy said with arms crossed. “We won’t know if we like it until then, and we’re the ones who have to live in it.”

Clarke nodded, waving to the girls as they went back to work cutting off stray twigs and bark off the logs being used to create their wall. Clarke looked over all her notes, sighing at all the demands of the people. She walked back to the drop ship, not watching where she was going and ended up running straight into Bellamy. “Sorry.” She said, snagging a piece of paper that had escaped her grasp when she had walked into him.

“It’s fine.” Bellamy waved her off. “How’s the planning?” He inquired, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Good…good.” Clarke said distractedly. “They all want the most outrageous things in their cabins.”

“Don’t give in to all their demands.” Bellamy chastised, glancing over Monroe’s, Daisy’s, and Florence’s basic wants. “That’s a good idea, do you think it’ll be safe?” He asked, nodding to her brief note about a fire place in the centre of the cabin.

“If it’s built properly.” Clarke nodded, glancing over their other demands of shelves and drawers. “I’m going to tell everyone they have to wait for any furniture. We have to get these cabins built before it gets too cold, and we might not have enough resources until spring to be able to make everyone something.”

“After all of them are built I’ll just tell them anything they want they have to build themselves.” Bellamy stated, grabbing her wrist to look at her thumb. “You took it off. Clarke your thumb’s broken.”

“I’m right handed.” Clarke argued. “I’ve been avoiding using it to write, I mean, look how messy my writing is. I had to take it off to be legible.”

“That’s messy writing?” Bellamy exclaimed quietly. “Jesus, Princess. That’s better than my writing at it’s neatest.”

“Oh…really?” She peered up at him curiously. “Let’s see.” She held her pencil out to him and another sheet of paper. “You can put your demands down for your cabin.”

“I just need something basic.” Bellamy said, writing down ‘room’, ‘fireplace’ and ‘space’ down. Clarke raised a brow at his chicken scratch and shrugged. “Better than my father’s writing ever was.” She shrugged, taking the paper back. “Better than Monroe’s, that’s for sure.”

“Have you done yours yet?” Bellamy asked, raising a brow at her.

“I don’t need one.” Clarke insisted, they had talked about this earlier, she could stay in the drop ship. “Besides, we need a quarantine cabin for when we have a bug going around. And we need a tool shed, and a weapons place, and—“

“A place for you so you don’t freeze.” Bellamy fixed her with a stare. “Put four rooms in my cabin, you’ll stay with me.”

“Four rooms?” Clarke raised her eyebrow. “And I told you I’m fine in the drop ship.”

“You are not fine staying in the drop ship.” Octavia said, sidling up to Bellamy and throwing her arms around his middle. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t need to stay with him.” Clarke insisted. “And I don’t need my own cabin.”

“Raven and I wouldn’t mind, but everyone wakes you up at the oddest hours to deal with all their little boo-boos. And I don;t think you want to share with Finn, Jasper and Monty. That’s just gross, they all need to learn what hygiene is. Have you seen our tent? They just drop everything at the door and never put it where it needs to go.”

“I have spent the night in your tent Octavia.” Clarke sighed, frowning at the girl. “Fine, I’ll make a room in Bellamy’s cabin.” She conceded, flipping through the papers in her hand until she found the food storage draw up and the tool shed. “These two are done, I need a few days for the other sketches.”

“My cabin gets done first.” Bellamy stated, trying to intimidate her with a look. Clarke only rolled her eyes, that look never worked on her, and with Octavia hanging off him it hardly looked threatening.

“I know.” She walked to the drop ship without incident. She opened her book about building and read all she could. She knew how she was going to Bellamy’s cabin and her room. Hopefully it could be managed with their resources.

-

Two weeks after the construction of the new walls, only a few meters needed to be finished, and the teens had finally clued in that they could use the old wall to build the new one. Clarke had only shook her head at Monroe when the girl had asked, giving a yes as the girl whooped and sauntered off to find the rest of her crew. While Bellamy had been upset having holes in their constructed walls, the building had gone faster and he had relaxed slightly. He had been quietly pleased with Clarke when she had shown him their cabin, and even more when she had shown him the sketch for watch towers she had done up on a hunch that she’d be more likely to get her way with creating her herbal garden and her vegetable garden that she had supervised yesterday.

Bellamy had been ecstatic that he’d be the only one with a two floor building—and had actually preened when people had congratulated him on his smart thinking. He never actually said it was Clarke’s work and idea’s, but she knew that he was proud of the beginnings of their cabin. Clarke still had trouble thinking of it as their’s, she had been forced into it by Octavia and Bellamy, only agreeing to it because they wouldn’t stop yammering at her about it.

Clarke had really out done herself with the cabin really. She had reasoned that they needed a room for meetings that wasn’t just a room that she or Bellamy could just sit around in at night before bed. The room when you first went in was for that. Two rooms were downstairs, the meeting room and she supposed a ‘guest’ room. Upstairs was three rooms, two the same size and the a closet like space that Bellamy could store all his extra crap in. This she was putting in all the cabins, and it could be used to put their things for winter inside when spring and summer came, making it too warm for all their blankets. Their fireplaces reached all the rooms, except for the closet like space. In their cabin, the chimney went up the center of their house, and in the rooms holes opened up in it. She figured smoke would come out of the second story fire places, and so the thought that the fireplaces there would be on the floor and the hole would only lead into the room, however a little roofed in part would be able to keep it contained, as a little smoke trap could be installed to be half up, forcing the smoke to only go up and not through the holes into the rooms.

She was proud of herself, and now that the foundations had been started on several buildings she was proud of the entire camp. Of course, the food storage ha been completed in three days, as had the small shed for tools. The quarantine was just passing the foundation stage, and their cabin had started to be erected too. Raven, Monty and Jasper had all come to her, asking for a workspace for everyone, and Bellamy had agreed it was a good idea. So the two room cabin was being built as well. All in all the camp was busy and bursting with excitement at the thought of getting actual homes that could hopefully also protect from the acid fog.

Clarke had thought of that, and had discussed it at length with Bellamy. The walls hadn’t been affected, and they thought that the cabins wouldn’t be either, but they were setting in precautions should they need the buildings to stay in. Clarke wanted to create cabins safe for everyone, so when the fog came in in the dead of night, they’d be safely protected in their own beds. Clarke had decided that digging cellars in each cabin was a good idea, making them all able to get to a safe place when the fog did roll in. Just in case the cabins could be infiltrated by the fog. Clark also thought that the little storage rooms could be used for that, as almost all of them were on the inside walls.

Bellamy had assured her they would test it out with one of the rabbits that the camp had begun breeding to create more food. He’d make sure that when each cabin was built and the fog came that a rabbit would be in each cabin with the chimney’s shut with the lever Raven had come up with and the shutters all closed. While he hadn’t been a fan of the windows, Clarke pointed out that the air would become to stale to breath, especially with the way their cabin was laid out with the second floor.

Clarke felt a hand on her shoulder from where she was continuing to sketch, and looked up at Bellamy who had a smirk on his face. “I’ve been talking to you for ten minutes now.”

“Sorry. I’ve almost got all of them done now, and I get kind of involved in it.” Clarke apologized, standing and turning to him. “Did you need something?”

“I was just wondering how you came up with all these designs.” Bellamy confessed, crossing his arms as he rocked back and forth on his feet. She had noticed that when he was in a particularly good mood he’d do that, as though his happiness was too much to contain and need a way out.

“When I was younger I couldn’t decide between wanting to be an engineer like my dad or a doctor like my mom. I just continued taking classes for both, because even locked up in the Skybox I still didn’t know what path I would’ve chosen. A lot of the engineering designs on the Arc had to be improved regularly, so I used to help my dad with some of them.” Clarke shrugged, looking down at her feet. “I like drawing like this, well drawing anything really.”

“I had noticed.” Bellamy smirked. “You got caught up in it for hours and the only thing that snaps you out of it is someone getting injured or you finishing your drawing. I remember when you were first locked up and I was on cell duty you’d completely ignore your meals in favour of vandalizing the walls.”

“I always forget that.” Clarke whispered, looking up at him with a slight frown.

“What?”

“That you were a cadet.” She shrugged, turning towards someone calling her name. The poor kid had a dislocated finger by the looks of it. “Duty calls.” She grinned up at Bellamy and made her way to the kid, dragging him to the drop ship while nagging at him. Bellamy only shook his head at her retreating form, turning and running straight into his sister.

“What do you want, O?” Bellamy asked, letting her hug him tight.

“You love her, don’t you?” She looked up at him with dark eyes and a teasing grin.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He denied, tugging her arms off of him and walking away. He had to see how the wall was going. Monroe’s group should be done by now, and the Quarantine wasn’t going to build itself. Sighing to himself as he dodged a tree branch coming at his face from a careless kid, he knew that his sister was right. He cared for Clarke, probably more than he’d ever admit to anyone—especially his gossiping little sister.

-

“Wow.” Clarke grinned at the finished cabin, pressing on all the supports and smiling wider when they worked the way they were supposed to. “It looks exactly as how I pictured it.” she said in wonder, turning to Bellamy and the rest of the hundred waiting outside with baited breath. While Bellamy’s and her cabin hadn’t been the first completed, with how big it was, it was the one they were all proud of the most.

“You like it?” Monroe asked with a hopeful expression that everyone else all wore. Clarke looked at them all and nodded, holding back her happy tears. They had all worked really hard on it, being careful not to leave any gaps in the siding and making sure that all the stones in the fireplace and chimney would holds for years to come.

“I love it.” She squeaked, feeling the onslaught of emotion. The hundred all pushed past Bellamy, much to his ire, and practically piled on top of Clarke as she started to laugh and cry in her happiness. “Thank you all for working so hard on everything.”

“Well, we wanted to make sure you don't freeze—now we just need to get you proper blankets.” Miller said with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah, since you kept giving all yours away to us.” Andy said, pressing his face into her stomach and smiling happily up to her.

“Not to mention all the time you spend helping all us with stuff even when you don’t have time.” Daisy said with a grin.

“Or helping us through one of those particular scares.” Lola said with a toothy smile, wiggling her eyebrows at Clarke.

“Scares?” Bellamy frowned, having most of the female population look at him with secretive smiles.

“You don’t want to know.” Monty said with a pale expression. “You do not want to know.” Clarke laughed, remember just a few days ago when he had to help her make a paste to help tell whether or not the girls were pregnant. It had been one he could make as his family created in a few generations ago on the Arc. It jump started their period if they weren’t, and it did nothing if they were. Clarke had told them repeatedly that just because they were a few days late didn’t mean anything, they were all still developing physically, it usually meant that their body was lacking something and trying to put it off. Clarke also remember that majority of them were on a tea that prevented pregnancy as well, that was also common on the Arc. She’d had to remind a few girls that they were on it.

“Everyone out. It’s almost time for dinner.” Bellamy snapped, urging all the people that had managed to fit inside out with the others that were pouting at him. He ignored them, too used to Octavia’s pout to care about any of theirs. “Clarke, I’m going to start moving my stuff. Anything in their you want?”

“No, I’m good.” She insisted, following Octavia from where she was walking away and turning back to look at them.

“Fine.” Bellamy huffed and trotted over to his tent and going inside. Clarke had a feeling he’d put whatever he wanted into her room anyways.

-

“Bellamy?” Clarke asked, pushing open his door distractedly while looking down at her most recent sketch for some beds that could save on space. She ignored his irritated huff, finishing the last line and looking up and going beet red. “Sorry.” She backed out of the room quickly, eyes wide in embarrassment from walking in on him while he changed.

“It’s fine, Princess.” Bellamy said, coming to the door now that he had pants on. “What did you need?”

“I sketched you a bed.” she said, glancing at him, not able to stop her eyes from glancing to that part of him.

“Let me see.” He demanded, ignoring her glances. “I like it. You think we’ll have enough wood to create a few of these? Or enough padding?”

“Yeah. It’s mostly just planks and support beams. Enough to get the bed part off the floor. Plus there’s drawers under it to save on space.” Clarke pointed to the drawers.

“Good.” He kissed her cheek. “Let me know if you ever want another look.” He smiled lecherously, slipping back into his room.

“Bellamy!” Clarke chastised, frowning at him moodily as he stuck his head back out.

“Yes, Princess?” He smirked at him, but smiled as she pecked him lips gently.

“You’re an ass.” She said, turning away and going into her own room where Bellamy had placed a few extra furs of his. She generally ended up in his room at night anyways, as it got to cold when her fire died out, and Bellamy had forbade her after the first night they had stayed in their cabin when she had almost burned herself. She was pretty sure that he just liked to cuddle—as if she decided to tough it out he ended up in her room on the hard cold floor and dragging all his furs and blankets across the short space to her.

“I know, but I have pretty great one don’t I?” He grinned at her as she looked over her shoulder, shaking her head. “Don’t worry princess, your ass is perfect, just like your tits.”

“Excuse me?” Clarke huffed, stomping back out to him.

“Just an observation, darling.” Bellamy said sweetly, kissing the tip of her nose. “It’s just a compliment.”

“Whatever.” Clarke crossed her arms, cheeks reddening again before she finally huffed and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him. He had to lean down a bit for her to reach and he smiled as she growled when she realized it.

“So you’ll move into my room?” Bellamy inquired, looking down at her as she finally pulled away breathing heavily.

“Might as well.” She agreed, letting him drag her into his—their—room and onto the furs. “We’re doing this?” She asked, as he pushed her shirt up.

“As long as you want to.” He said, brushing his thumb against the underside of her breast. Her bra had been broken a while ago, and she mostly used it to keep small breakable items in now.

“I do, yeah.” She nodded, grabbing his face and bringing him back down for a kiss. “I’ve only been waiting for you for like, ever.” She smirked at him as he pulled away at her admittance.

“I was waiting for you.”

“We’re both idiots.” she said. “Are we doing this or chatting?”

“I’m going to make love to you Clarke Griffin.” He declared getting a small giggle from her.

-

“So?” Octavia looked at them from a log they were using as a stool in their common room. Her arms were crossed as she looked at them with an eye brow raised.

“What?” Clarke asked in confusion, finger brushing her hair out of her face. She’d have to get someone to trim it a bit for her.

“I want a niece or nephew sooner rather than later, I just thought I’d let you know.” She stood and flounced out of their cabin. Clarke turned wide eyed at Bellamy who looked just as shocked as she felt.

“At least we know what she wants.” Clarke said after a few moments of silence. “I was wondering what her angle was.”

“Her angle?” Bellamy asked in confusion.

“She’s been talking about us getting together for a while. At least now we know why she’s been pushing so hard.” Clarke shrugged. “Monty wouldn’t give me my tea until I told him whether or not we’d gotten together or not yet, I hadn’t thought about it at the time. But he had muttered something about not wanting me messing up and having someone else’s. At least it makes sense now.”

“Raven’s been making odd comments too.” Bellamy admitted. “Monroe and Miller as well.”

“Do you want a baby?” Clarke asked, meeting his eyes evenly. “‘Cause we’re pretty well off now, and it’s been better now.” “We’ve only just got together.” Bellamy pointed out.

“Please, we’ve been dating since you cornered me in the drop ship to sling my thumb and then dragged me into your tent to stay until this place was ready. It’s totally been three months. Even before that I knew you were going to be the one to sire my children.”

“Children?” Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her.

“Well, it’s not like we’re on the arc anymore.” Clarke shrugged. “We’re on earth, we need to repopulate it somehow. What a better way than to have little you’s and me’s take it over?”

“I do like the way you think.” Bellamy smirked, dragging her back upstairs. “Octavia did say sooner rather than later.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...my first 100 fic. Not sure if I like it or not, but since it's actually finished I decided to post it. :)
> 
> Let me know what I need to improv on!
> 
> OliviaMarie.


End file.
